new_wave_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Hishiki Yuki
First Name: Hishiki 'Last Name:' Yuki 'IMVU Username:' xXxVexusxXx 'Nickname(s):' The Demon Boy 'DOB: ' July, 7 'Age:' 11 'Affiliation: ' Land of Water, Village Hidden in the Mist. Baragakure No Sato 'Shinobi Rank:' Genin 'Occupation: ' Shinobi 'Personality & Behavior:' Cold, calculating and ruthless. Having, at a very young age, forgotten the value and meaning of life, even his own, he cares for people as one would an insect, absolutely no concern at all. Though on the exterior, he can present a kinder demeanor in order to appear less devious, however he instead chooses to always act like a bully. Even though he doesn't care to value life, he doesn't aim to always fight; instead he simply goes about in a neutral state of mind. Most would view him as a “nice” person, so long as they remained useful or entertaining to him. Though, once someone’s usefulness has reached its end, they would find him to be more than hostile. He is intelligent and very strategic, being able to keep calm in almost any situation. While devious, hostile and intelligent, Hishiki is not without loyalty. Having been heavily judged and isolated in his lifetime, Hishiki values nothing more than true loyalty, and will likewise reward it with equal respects. 'Appearance:' Hishiki is a rather average looking boy, around average height and weight with a slightly athletic build. Hishiki's hair is short and unkempt and he typically wears the standard black Flat Jacket and Leggings. Occasionally adorning his deceased fathers black straw hat. When not in Shinobi Uniform, one might say Hishiki appears to look slightly feminine. https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/189771205/images/141b2f84a22f266d.jpg 'Chakra Nature:' Water 'Chakra Color: ' Icy Blue 'Jutsu List:' Academy Jutsu: Body Replacement Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Transformation Technique - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Genjutsu: Release - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Genin Jutsu: Hidden in the Mist Technique - Rank D Body Flicker Technique - Rank D 'Weapons Inventory:' Maximum Capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin/Special Jonin (60) Jonin/ANBU (70) S-Rank/Sage/Kage (80) § 55 Kunai = 10 Pieces 2 Paper Bomb = 8 Pieces 20 Senbon = 20 Pieces 1 Vial of Desert Cobra Nerve Toxin (1 Vial = 3 Doses) = 8 pieces 20 Makibishi Spikes = 1 Pieces 1 Smoke Bomb = 3 Pieces Total Pieces = 50 'Databook:' 'Allies:' Anagu Yuki (Elder Brother) 'Enemies: ' N/A 'Background:' Born to a noble family within the Land of Water, Hishiki and his elder brother Anagu were very quickly thrust into a life of responsibility and expectation. Both were placed in the Hidden Mist Academy and expected to become the top of their classes, which luckily Anagu did easily enough however Hishiki had a tougher time do to his age. Though the following year, as Hishiki began to improve, both him and his brother Anagu were taken to the family Lake House for a training session where their Father pushed them to the brink of death in order to gauge their abilities. While Anagu had demonstrated the potential of using the Clan Kekkai Genkai, Hishiki showed no such promise. Embarrassed and ashamed of himself, Hishiki vowed to grow stronger than his brother and to become the most powerful member of his clan. By the age of eight, Hishiki had developed Water Style and had increased his understanding of ninja tools and the importance of poisons. However this intensive desire for power had frightened his peers, and thus they began spreading rumors that Hishiki was a demon disguised as a boy, under the claim that he trained too much for a boy his age. At the start of the next year, Hishiki had graduated from the academy at the early age of nine solidifying his peers opinions of him as an oddball. Hishiki had intended on immediately taking the Chunin Exam however his father had forbade it for the fact he considered Hishiki immature and far too young. Over the course of the next few months Hishiki had become rather bored and upset with his father for keeping him from becoming the best he can be. Given only low ranked missions such as finding lost animals or items, Hishiki felt his potential and youth was being wasted and so had decided to give himself his own side missions, things he thought important such as learning and understanding botany and even figuring out how to remove poison from snakes and frogs. Taking up a part time apprenticeship with the local herbalist, Hishiki spent the next year learning to understand the several different types of plants and the effects they have on people, everything from medicinal fauna to poisonous/toxic flora. On Hishiki's tenth birthday he and his elder brother Anagu were to celebrate with their mother, while their father was away on an important and dangerous mission, needless to say the air of happiness and joy dissipated with the arrival of a Mist Jonin by the name of Khan. He carried with him a bloodied Flak Jacket and a severely scratched Mist Shinobi Headband. Tears covered both Anagu and their Mothers face, however Hishiki simply looked to his fathers Headband and Flat Jacket as if in denial, refusing to believe that his father had passed. Sad Hishiki continued to repeat to the Jonin "He can't be dead! He was supposed to watch become a powerful Shinobi!". Leaving the items with them, the Jonin took his leave and allowed them to mourn. Still in denial Hishiki held his fathers Flak Jacket and Headband, looking at the items thinking of ways this could all be a misunderstanding or how his father could have just escaped and left these behind, though nothing that came to mind made sense and as such Hishiki fell to his knees and sobbed with his family. The following years weren't like before, in fact nothing was as it was before their fathers death. Anagu had become a lazy slump who'd quit being a Shinobi and devoted his energy to carving wooden statues and figurines, while Hishiki became a more or less bully, picking on other Genin and Academy students. At some point in time, Anagu had been offered a job due to his skill with wood working, gladly accepting this job offer, he took his younger brother Hishiki with him to their new home in the Village Hidden in the Roses also known as Baragakure, where Hishiki had quickly become a social pariah once more getting into fights and being a bully, all to simply entertain himself until the Chunin Exams. 'Roleplay Library:' 'Approval:' 'Lady Akatori ~ '��